A mask assembly typically includes a relatively rigid shell, e.g., a frame, and a patient interface, e.g., a pair of nozzles (which may be in the form of nasal pillows, nasal prongs, cannulae, or nasal puffs) or a cushion (nasal or full-face), that is supported by the rigid shell and structured to deliver pressurized gas to the patient or user in a comfortable, sealed manner. The mask assembly is usually held in place using headgear, the frame and headgear being joined using some form of connector.
Some patients have poor dexterity, and hence find certain arrangements of connectors awkward or difficult to use. Hence, it is important to have a connector which is easy to use and which is easy to correctly assemble.